The 39 Greeks
by Silver Tiger 123
Summary: This is my first Fan fic and it took me Three days to write hope you like it and even though it say dan and natalie it features almost all of the charatar plus rated T cuz it has mild violance and K  ist cool enough


This is my first fan fiction so please no flames also this is long and kinda complicated also I realize the relationships aren't all accurate so this is for the person who loves Either the 39 clues and Greek myths. Read and Review! J

Once there was a king named Fiske, he had a beautiful daughter named Hope. The oracle of Jonah told Fiske that Hope's son would one day kill him. Fiske could not let that happen, so he locked Hope in a bronze tower so that she would never marry or have children.

The tower had no doors, but it had one very small window. Hope was very sad, but one day a bright shower of gold came through the small window. A man appeared, he had a thunderbolt in his hand and Hope knew he was a god, but she didn't know which. The man said, "Yes, I am a god and I wish to make you my wife. I can make this dark prison a wonderful sunny land with many flowers "

All happened as he said, the horrible prison became fields almost as wonderful as the Elysian Fields themselves, but one day Fiske saw light coming out of the small window. He told his men to tear down one of the walls. He walked into the tower and saw Hope with a baby on her lap, smiling she said, "I have named him Dan." Fiske was furious, he shut Hope and baby Dan up in a large chest and cast them out to sea.

Somehow they got safely to the island of Attleboro where Vikram was king. The kings brother who was a fisherman, caught them in his net and pulled them to shore, his name was Alistair. Dan grew up to become a strong young man. Vikram heard about Hope and wanted her to marry him, but she rejected him. Vikram would have married Hope by force if Dan wasn't there to protect her.

Vikram decided on a plan to get rid of Dan. Vikram pretended to be marrying a daughter of a friend of his. Everybody had to bring a present, including Dan. Vikram pretended to be furious when Dan arrived empty-handed, for he was not only very strong and brave but very poor. "What, no wedding present?" yelled Vikram. " I don't have any money." exclaimed Dan. " That's what you get for a lazy good-for-nothing." said Vikram. Dan was furious. "I can bring you any present in the world, anything." he said. "Then bring me the head of the gorgon Medusa!" replied Vikram. "Fine!" said Dan.

So he went of on his perilous voyage. For days he wandered, searching for the Holts lair. One night in an unknown country he realized how hopeless things were. The Holts were horrible, instead of hair they had black serpents that writhed on their head, they had brazen hands that could have squashed poor Dan, but worst of all if you looked a Holt you were instantly turned to stone.

Then suddenly a tall woman and a young man with winged sandals appeared. The man said, "I am Hermes and this is our sister Athena. Yes, you are a son of Arthur. We have some things that may help you in slaying Medusa. Here are my winged sandals and the sickle which Arthur used against mighty Arnold." "And here is a gifts from me." said Athena, "Use this shield to reflect the image of Regan so you won't be turned to stone." "You must find the Graces and get them to tell you how to get to the Starlings , they will give you the cap of darkness and give you a magic wallet and tell you how to get to the Gorgons' lair." Hermes said.

So Dan went to the cave of the Graces. The Graces were strange women, there were three of them having only one eye for all three of them which they constantly fought over. Dan hid behind some bushes and watched them. When one took out the eye to give to another Dan sprang from his hiding place and snatched the eye from them. Then he said, "I have your eye and if you don't tell me how to find the Starlings you shall never have it back!" So they reluctantly told them how to find the Starlings. He gave them back their eye and flew off on his winged sandals.

The kindly Starlings him the Cap of Darkness which has the power to make it's wearer invisible and the magic wallet. They told him how to reach the Holts' lair. Dan went farther north until he found an island surrounded by rocks and statues which used to be men.

Dan raised his shield and saw Regan and her sisters asleep, he put on the Cap of Darkness and flew down. He swung the sickle and felt it tearing through sinew and bone. Still looking into the shield, he put Regan's head in the magic wallet. Regan's sister ,Madison, woke up and attacked Dan. He flew quickly away on his winged sandals and was not hurt.

On his way back to Attleboro he had many adventures, one was that when he saw the Eisenhower holding up the sky Dan was sorry for Eisenhower and turned him to stone by showing him the head of Regan so he could no longer feel the weight of his burden.

Later he saw what looked like a statue chained to a rock, he flew down. He saw that it was not a statue, but a woman. He asked why she was chained to the rock. "My name is Natalie and I have been punished because of my vain mother. She boasted that I was more beautiful then Isabel . The gods were angered and said that I must be sacrificed to a sea monster," she said. Even as she spoke a monster rose from the sea.

Dan pulled Regan's head out of the wallet and the sea monster turned to stone and crumbled to pieces. Dan cut Natalie's chains and took her to her father, the King of Phoenicia. When Dan asked Natalie's hand in marriage the king gladly agreed. So Dan - with Natalie in his arms set off for Attleboro.

On the way they stopped at Larisa so Dan could compete in some games, but when he threw a discus it hit an old man in the stands who was Fiske. So the prophecy came true and after mourning for a while Dan and Natalie left.

When they arrived at Attleboro , the first person they met was Alistair the fisherman who brought Hope and Dan to shore after they sailed in the trunk. Alistair told Dan and Andromeda how Vikram had never really married, but since Hope wouldn't marry Vikram, he forced her to be his handmaiden. Dan was furious. He told Alistair to take care of Andromeda.

Dan stormed to the palace, walked in and said, "Let all who are my friends shield their eyes!" So saying he raised Medusa's head and Vikram and his courtiers were changed to statues. Dan and Andromeda lived happily for many years

Perseus-Dan

Andromeda-Natalie

Danae-Hope

Zeus- Arthur

Dictys-Alistair

Medusa-Regan

Polydectes-Vikram

Athena-Amy

Hermes-Hamilton

Acrisius-Fiske

The Nymphs of the north- Starlings

Other Gorgon-Madison

Greae- Grace x3

Siriphus- Attleboro

Typhoon- Arnold

Isabel-Aphrodite


End file.
